Innocence Lost
by Sho-ro Eyez
Summary: Wutai's new laws cause some major problems, especially when Yuffie is taken prisoner. She is on her last thread when a red headed Turk accidently stumbles upon her. She asks him to keep her secrets and makes a soft place in his heart. WARNING rape & lang
1. Savior

Yuffie closed her eyes, brought her knees to her chest, and drew in a deep breath. Someone had to be coming for her, right?  
She'd been missing for about a week now (or so she assumed). You'd think someone would have noticed her lack of annoying voice messsages or her bubbly presence.

Right?

She scanned the dark room, squinting her eyes. A miniscule amount of light trickled in from under the door, but it was enough for her to make sense of her surroundings.

The cell she was being kept in was a small square, just big enough for her to lay down across the cold cement floor. She could see various glistening dark blotches on the floor which she assumed were pools of her own blood.

It reminded her of the metallic taste in her mouth and the itchy warm liquid oozing slowly out of the various painful wounds across her naked petite form.

The pain from the wounds wasn't what bothered her the most though, how she obtained them was much worse. The thought sent a chill down her spine.

She had no perception of time, however she knew he'd be back soon. Yuffie bit her lip to supress the hot tears she felt bubbling at the corners of her eyes. She had to be strong, she had lasted so long without breaking and she just couldn't let go now. She wouldn't let herself give up. She attempted to calm herself with a few deep breaths.

The cool damp air made her shiver and curl into a tight ball, her cold and restricting chains clinked together as she did so.

**thunk**

**thunk**

**thunk**

She gasped her eyes darted to the crack beneath the door. There was a shadow, looming closer. Her heart was beating like mad and she couldn't breathe.

_'please...' _she begged silently _'don't let it be him, anyone but him.'_

She heard the sound of keys jingling in the doors lock and her heart shattered.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. The man was silhouetted against the offending light. He was much taller than her, at least by a couple of feet.

He was soon towering over her, with a whip in his hand.

It took all of Yuffies strength to avoid cowering in fear and begging for him to leave her alone.

Her chains scraped against the cement floor as she slowly pushed herself into a standing position.

She looked into his blue-green eyes, determined to not show her weakness.

_'his eyes are so familiar, but they're filled with so much hate'_

Yuffie had seen extremely similar eyes before, but she couldn't quite say where.

"What're you staring at, bitch?"

His rough hand collided with her face. She bit her now busted lip to keep from yelping or spitting out insults.

In the beginning, she was anything but cooperative. Yuffie bit, scratched, hit, kicked, spit, and screamed, but Yuffie knew better now. This was a game of survival, and he only enjoyed it more when she played.

Besides a week with no food and very little water had weakend her severely. Too much of a struggle and she would slip into unconsiousness.

He grabbed her by her arms and shoved her back ino the wall smiling sadistically as he studied her body from an arms length.

She stared pointedly at the ceiling, she could feel his hot breath creep across her bare neck and chest as he stepped closer.

Yuffie shuddered and swallowed painfully. Her throat felt like she had swallowed fifty razorblades.

"Princess..." he cooed, wiping he blood from her face and licking it off his fingers.

He cracked the leather whip in his hands. She shifted uncomfortably.

His lashed out with the whip and her flesh burned with white hot pain as the leather left its mark.

"Beg me bitch, and maybe I'll stop."

He lashed again, and again.

Warm blood ran down her skin and pooled around her bare feet.

She almost caved in, she almost broke and begged him to stop but he threw aside the offending object angrily and sent a fist flying into her face.

"Make my day princess..."

Maybe they had forgotten about her, maybe she wasn't as important to them as she used to believe.

The tears threatened to spill again.

Those damn rough hands were on her again, feeling, grasping, groping. His mouth found hers. She tried to keep her lips clamped tightly shut but she gasped as his thick fingers invaded her body and his tongue was quickly forced into her mouth.

She scrunched her eyes shut and tried not to think about it but her mind had gone blank.

Her once supressed tears flowed freely down her face.

_'Is this really the fate of the Great Ninja Yuffi?'_

"Why so sad?" he mocked, shoving her onto the ground and climbing on top of her.

He didn't even have to work hard anymore, she didn't try to fight him. It was useless. He hastily undid his pants.

Part of Yuffie wished she would still protest and fight back, but it was overpowered by fatigue and rational thinking.

He spread her thin legs with ease and continued to tease her.

His teeth clamped down on her neck at the same moment her entered her. Blood dripped into her hair as he thrusted into her.

She had never felt so degraded in her life.

He tugged at her hair and licked her bleeding neck, grunting and groaning.

"Taste it bitch," he whispered in her ear as he pulled out of her and came all over her face and chest.

He stood completley and zipped up his pants. He wiped the sweat from his brow and gave her a swift kick to the ribs.

Her sharp intake of air made him chuckle as he stepped over her body and shut the door.

The keys jingled some more and she could hear his boots clunking away.

Yuffie waited until she was sure she could no longer hear him before she erupted into sobs.

She was dirty, hurt, thirsty, and hungry but she was mostly lonely. She had no idea why she was here or how she got here.

Yuffie tried her hardest to remember something, anything about the events leading to her currrent situation but her mind drew a blank.

Discouraged and exhausted, Yuffie once again curled into a ball and drifted into a troubled sleep.

--------------------------------------

Yuffie awoke sometime later to noise outside her prison.

_'not again...' _ she pleaded silently. _'I haven't been out for that long, have I?'_

There were shadows under the door, and she could hear more than one set of footprints.

Her heart soared despite her attempts to not let her hopes get too high.

The handle on her door jiggled.

"Damn, its locked." she could hear on the other side.

_'It's not him!' _ She almost started to cry.

There were some bangs, clanks, and a few profanities before the heavy door finally swung open.

Yuffie tried to stand and meet her saviors.

She could make out the silhouette of a man a couple feet taller than her, but as she got closer she saw his eyes...

his familiar blue-green eyes.

Yuffie went numb and collapsed in a bloody and frail unconcious heap on the floor.

----------------------------------------

Reno felt his stomach turn when he finally managed to open the door.

It was the AVALANCHE brat. He couldn't remember her name.

She tried to stand but passed out and fell onto the hard ground.

There was so much blood he didn't think it could all be hers.

He walked in and knelt by her naked abused form.

"Yo Rude! I think I found the 'bargaining chip!"

The Turks partner appeared in the doorway with what Reno assumed was a shocked and disgusted look on the man's practically unreadable face.

"Its that teenage brat from AVALANCHE. What's her face... Anyways looks like she's been roughed up real bad." The red head saiad as he shrugged out of his navy jacket.

Reno rolled her over and wrapped her in it before he gently picked her up bridal style.

He cringed her he saw her face in the light her lip was busted and blood was trickling from one corner of her mouth. Her hair was ratted and her cheeks were bruised. Her facial injuries were adornded with splotches of crusted blood and semen.

Reno felt sorry for the poor young girl, something he never did. She was awfully pretty. To his relief the building was empty as they made their hasty exit. It would be difficult to appear unsuspicous while carrying a bloody, naked, half dead girl.

When they arrived at the black sedan the Turks were using, Reno placed Yuffie's limp form in the backseat.

After shutting the door door he turned to his colleague.

"Godo will not let this slide easily, Wutai will go to war against him and his troops," Reno said motioning towards the tall building the had just exited.

He sighed "Hopefully we don't get caught up in it."

Rude nodded and got in the drivers seat.

"To that one bar... ya know with Tifa n' Cloud?" Reno said struggling to remember the damn name.

He didn't have to. Rude knew which one he was talking about and again nodded.

"C'mon Tifa, answer the damn phone!..." Reno sighed.

He flicked his phone shut and glanced back at the still out-of-it ninja. She was still breathing.

That was always a good sign.


	2. Saftey

**Sorry shorter chappie, but I have awful writers block (Which is also why the update was slow.) To be honest, I had this whole story planned out but I don't really remeber where I was going. Hopefully it will work out okay. Thanks for the reveiws, I'm awful for doing this to her, I know.**

**I don't own it. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Tifa didn't even bother to look up form her place behind the bar. She was busy cleaning up a glass that she had broke in the sink.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" she said cheerfully... at least she hoped it had sounded cheerful and not frustrated. Honestly who comes to a bar at noon?

"You sure you dont want to help us now?" Reno asked approaching Tifa with an unconcious arms once again

She sighed "Reno... today is not a good day."

"No shit, tell that to her."

Tifa looked up and gasped.

"Oh my god Yuffie! What happened? Is she...is she...um..."

"She's alive, don't worry." Rude assured her.

"She's been beat around pretty bad though, Y'might wanna consider getting her in bed. I'm not so sure she would appreciate it if she woke up in my arms."

Tifa had a hard time registering what was going on but she knew now was not a good time for questions. She grasped the fabric of her shirt over her heart.

"Oh, um ,yeah the guest room is upstairs, on the, um, left." She waved her free hand vaguely still staring at Yuffie's beaten body.

Reno grunted and Rude nodded before heading up the stairs.

"Where are those kids that live with you?" Reno inquired.

"Um, Barrett has them but that's not important right now. Whats going on? Where was she? Who did this?" Tifa was full of so many different emotions right now she wanted to cry.

"Easy there. We found her in a locked closet in Pallin's office at his genetic research headquaters." Reno explained as her set the ninja's limp body on the bed.

He turned to see the confused look on Tifa's face.

"You've heard all about Godo's ban on all research I'm sure? It's caused a complete outrage... it's been all over the news. Anyhoo, the government raided Pallin's research facillity on the outskirts of Wutai and burned the whole place down in a panick. Hundreds of millions of gil were lost and Pallin's investors are furious. Apaparently a lot of important research was lost, but I wouldn't know about that, yo."

Tifa opened her mouth slightly as her mind tried to process the new information.

"...And somehow poor Yuffie got caught up in this?" She said after a few quiet seconds.

Reno nodded, " Yeah, Pallin is ready to tear apart Wutai. What better way to start a war than to kidnap and defile the princess, y'know?"

Tifa looked like she was gonna be sick. Tears started to collect in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm such a horrible person! I didn't even know she was gone! She's so young! She didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"Woah! Calm down. Freakin out isn't gonna help her at all. Just breathe..."

Tifa took a few deep breaths. Not taking her eyes off of Yuffie she asked "So how did you guys get involved? Shinra has nothing to do with Wutai or this Pallin guy, right?"

Reno sighed, "We ain't really supposed to tell ya, but the president wanted to know just how bad this conflict is gonna be. The president is ready to patch things up with Wutai and get rid of this mess. If you really think about what kind of doors this opens for Shinra, it is a smart move to figure out what going on. I guess thats why he's the president."

Tifa nodded, it did make sense. If Rufus offered his alliance to Wutai, he would easily gain more power. Which was what Rufus was all about right? But Tifa was still confused.

"So why did you guys bother to bring her here? It really isn't your problem is it?"

Reno frowned and looked slightly hurt. "We might have a reputation as cold amd cruel Turks, yo, but we aren't _heartless. _We certainly couldn't just leave her there to die. We don't work like that, we Turks have honor to uphold, and I'm not so sure leaving a naked bleeding girl in a cell is exactly honorable."

Rude nodded in agreement ad crossed his arms over his chest.

Tifa sighed and opted to change the subject, she hadn't meant to offend them. "I suppose all that matters is that she is safe now. I'll heal her the best I can, but she'll need to rest for a few days." Tifa was quiet for a few moments, then "She's like a little sister to our family, we'll never be able to repay you."

"Don't worry about it. You've saved our asses plenty of times."

There was another few minutes of silence.

"Will they be after her again?" Tifa asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Surely." Rude replied.

Tifa nodded slowly and turned towards the open door. "I'll call the gang. They won't let her go back."

Before she left the room Reno called out to her, "D'ya want us to stay here? We can help you... and her."

Tifa turned her head but didn't completely face him. "Why?" she questioned.

"It's our job."

Tifa wasn't sure she understood but she didn't see any point in refusing their help. They did seem sincere after all.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes, stay with her in case she comes to."

With that command Tifa left to go make a few phone calls.

Reno sighed and sat in a chair near the end of the bed.

"She's young, yo. That guy is sick in the head. He needs to be taken out. Don't get me wrong, I'm not feeling _sorry _for the brat, it's just..."

The red head trailed off figuring Rude understood what he was trying to say.

Yuffie didn't deserve this.


End file.
